Cintaku Nomor 1! Versi Sehun
by KrisHoSanctuary
Summary: Spin Off pertama dari tulisan saya Cintaku Nomor 1! dari sudut pandang Maknae tim editor Blue Diamond


TADAAA!

.

Cintaku Nomor 1! Versi Sehun akhirnya bisa muncul.

.

Sebagai catatan, _spin off_ ini adalah salah satu bagian dari tulisan saya _Cintaku Nomor 1!_, lebih tepatnya chapter _My Neighbour_. Tulisan ini juga merupakan salah satu bagian sebelum masuk ke chapter 8 CN1!. Tidak terlalu eksplisit sih sebenarnya, tapi ini karena jalan cerita yang sudah saya tulis memang secara tidak langsung harus memberikan selingan. Ini juga demi kenyamanan pembaca karena nantinya di chapter 8 CN1! ada adegan tertentu yang sumbernya dari tulisan ini.

.

Check it out!

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan matanya begitu menyilaukan. Begitu silau sampai-sampai aku harus menggunakan kaca mata hitam agar bisa menatap kedua matanya secara langsung.

.

Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya pun begitu menggemaskan. Aku bahkan harus bisa menahan diriku agar tidak tergoda dengan senyuman mautnya itu.

.

Badannya langsing, singset, dan begitu mulus. Ia tak ubahnya seperti seorang putri raja. Aku sampai begitu menginginkannya berada dipelukanku.

.

Aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa menyunting hasil karya orang ini. Ia salah satu penulis novel yang sangat terkenal. Setiap buku yang ia tulis selalu menjadi best seller. Cetakan pertama saja harus minimal satu juta eksemplar. Itu pun akan segera disusul oleh cetakan kedua setidaknya satu bulan sejak cetakan pertama.

.

"Sehun-ssi?" suaranya kemudian menyadarkanku. Ternyata aku daritadi menatap wajahnya begitu intens.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau menggunakan kaca mata hitam?" ujarnya lagi.

.

Ah. Jantungku rasanya mau copot rasanya.

.

"Mata saya sedang iritasi. Jadi saya sengaja menggunakan kacamata hitam." balasku.

.

Sebetulnya aku berbohong.

.

Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku tak akan bisa menatap wajahnya langsung kalau tidak menggunakan kaca mata hita,.

.

"Iritasi? Bukankah minggu lalu kau juga iritasi mata? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

.

Mati aku.

.

Rasanya aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk mendapatkan alasan untuk menggunakan kacamata hitam.

.

"Ah, yang itu sudah sembuh. Yang ini baru saja aku dapat tadi pagi." bohongku lagi.

.

"Ah, gurae." Ia lalu menyeruput bubble tea lemon-nya yang masih memenuhi gelasnya.

.

Saat ini kami memang berada di sebuah cafe untuk membahas draft novel yang sudah ditulis olehnya.

.

Ia lalu meletakkan gelas buble tea-nya di atas meja. Ia lalu nampak menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang begitu sensual.

.

Sadarlah Oh Sehun! Ini tempat umum!

.

Aku merasa wajahku merona setelah mendapat pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan tadi.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi kemerahan begini Sehun-ssi? Kau sakit?"

.

Orang itu kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

Lembut.

.

Tangannya begitu lembut seperti sutera.

.

"Sehun-ssi?"

.

Gawat.

.

Pikiranku mendadak kosong.

.

"Saranghamnida." Ucapku kebablasan.

.

Kami berdua terlihat kaget dengan apa yang barusan yang aku katakan.

.

Kenapa kau bisa keceplosan Oh Sehun!

.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya orang itu nampak ingin memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

.

Wajahku sudah tak karuan merahnya.

.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

.

Makin dekat.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

Hingga akhirnya wajahnya hanya terpaut sepuluh senti dari wajahku.

.

"Na do saranghaeyo, Sehun-ssi." bisiknya pelan.

.

Ia lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

.

Bibir kami kemudian bertemu.

.

Bibir kami lalu saling berpagut.

.

Itu membuatku serasa terbang melayang.

.

Ia lalu menarikku ke sebuah hotel.

.

Ia mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur dengan begitu agresif.

.

Tunggu dulu!

.

Jangan bilang kalau...

.

"Akan ku bawa kau ke langit ke tujuh Sehun-ssi."

.

Ia lalu melebarkan kakiku. Ia membuat posisiku mengangkang.

.

ANDWAE!

.

Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu!

.

"Jangan takut Sehun-ssi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya lalu kembali melumat bibirku dan menggerayangi tubuhku.

.

ANDWAE!

.

"Luhan-ssi! Jangaaan!"

.

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

.

Jam wekerku terdengar berbunyi nyaring.

.

Aku kemudian terbangun dengan piyama yang basah karena keringatku.

.

Mimpi?

.

Syukurlah.

.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

.

Sudah seminggu aku bermimpi hal yang sama setiap malam.

.

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

.

Entahlah.

.

Aku kemudian meraih handphone-ku.

.

Ada 1 buah sms dari penulis itu.

.

_Malam ini ku tunggu di cafe yang biasa. Jangan terlambat._

.

Begitu isi pesannya.

.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

.

Mungkin ini bisa disebut kencan, bukan?

.

Aku kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku bertemu dengan Kris Hyung di lift. Ia nampak masih mengantuk. Maklum saja, selain menjadi kepala editor, ia juga masih bertindak sebagai editor. Jadi pekerjaannya bisa dibilang lebih berat dibanding kami yang editor biasa.

.

"Kris Hyung!" panggilku.

.

Ia lalu nampak menahan pintu lift yang baru mau tertutup.

.

"Gomawo Hyung." Ucapku.

.

Ia lalu menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

Beginilah untungnya kalau menjadi maknae dalam satu departemen. Semua pasti bersikap baik padaku. Hehe.

.

Kami berdua lalu menuju ruangan kami begitu lift tiba di lantai tempat tim editor fiksi berada.

.

Kami berdua tidak bicara terlalu banyak. Maklum saja saat ini adalah minggu yang paling sibuk bagi tim editor. Deadline agar naskah siap cetak pun sudah di depan mata. Itu membuat kondisi kami tidak terlalu fit.

.

Kris Hyung lalu menuju ruangannya sebagai kepala tim editor yang terletak agak sedikit terpisah dari ruang kerja tim editor.

.

Untung saja kali ini beban suntinganku sedikit berkurang karena aku berhasil membuat deal dengan penulis yang sudah seminggu ini hadir dalam mimpiku.

.

Aku mendapati Lay Hyung dan Suho Hyung sudah berada di mejanya masing-masing. Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung belum menampakkan dirinya. Tumben. Jam segini biasanya mereka sudah datang.

.

"Pagi Hyung!" sapaku.

.

Kedua orang itu membalas sapaanku dengan anggukan pelan. Sapaan khas editor yang sedang terburu-buru karena deadline yang kian mendekat.

.

"Sehun-ah~" suara Lay Hyung kemudian membuatku menoleh padanya.

.

"Bukankah kau ada tugas luar dengan Chanyeol pagi ini? Kalian bukannya mau mengurus _meet and greet_ dengan beberapa penulis yang kalian sunting itu?" sambungnya.

.

Mwo?

.

Aku lalu melihat memo yang ku tempel di mejaku.

.

Omo!

.

Aku bisa dicincang Chanyeol Hyung kalau begini!

.

Aku lalu melihat handphone-ku. Sudah ada 50 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 20 sms dari Chanyeol Hyung.

.

Kenapa aku tak menyadari ada panggilan dan sms masuk sebanyak ini?

.

Aigooo~ Sehunie bodoh! Kenapa handphonemu masih dalam keadaan silent?

.

"Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku Hyung! Aku pergi dulu!"

.

Aku kemudian menyambar tas kerjaku dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat janjianku dengan Chanyeol Hyung bertemu.

.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini aku sering lupa begini. Kalau diingat-ingat, ini mulai terjadi setelah aku bertemu penulis dalam mimpiku itu.

.

Sudahlah Sehunie. Sekarang setidaknya pikirkanlah sebuah alasan agar Chanyeol Hyung tidak mencincangmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan Chanyeol Hyung sudah kembali ke kantor. Untung saja Chanyeol Hyung menerima alasanku kalau aku lagi sakit perut tadi pagi.

.

"Sehun-ah! Tolong aku." teriak Suho Hyung.

.

Aku kemudian menghampirinya.

.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan hasil suntingannya padaku.

.

"Aku baru kali ini mendapat tugas dengan genre ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat." Keluhnya.

.

Aku kemudian melihat hasil suntingan Suho Hyung sekilas. Teenlit rupanya. Nampaknya Kris Hyung memberi tugas ini ke Suho Hyung karena pekerjaanku dikurangi sedikit. Kalau tak salah, sebelum pindah kesini Suho Hyung hanya menyunting genre romansa dewasa dan genre fantasi untu semua umur. Pantas saja hasil suntingannya masih terlihat ragu-ragu.

.

Kalau aku perhatikan lagi, sepertinya memang Suho Hyung belum pernah menyunting atau bahkan membaca genre ini. Suntingannya masih terlalu teknis dan banyak bagian yang sebetulnya tidak perlu diubah total.

.

"Hmmm, ini sebaiknya begini. Penggunaan bahasa seperti ini sebetulnya sudah biasa untuk genre teenlit. Jadi yang ini tak perlu diubah." Ujarku.

.

Ia kemudian memperhatikan coretan yang aku buat.

.

"Nah, kalau yang ini dibiarkan juga sebetulnya tak masalah. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan supaya tidak terlalu ribet dan bertele-tele. Bagaimana?" ujarku lagi..

.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa hanya seperti ini?" tanya Suho Hyung.

.

Aku hanya terkekeh. Hyung yang satu ini ternyata masih terlalu polos untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

.

"Hyung harus banyak bergaul dengan banyak remaja supaya tahu bagaimana pola pikir mereka. Hyung pasti kaget kalau tahu pembaca teenlit kebanyakan adalah anak SD mulai umur 8 tahun sampai anak SMP umur 14 tahun. Sekarang remaja yang 15 tahun ke atas lebih suka membaca cerita yang lebih dewasa." Jelasku.

.

"Jinjja?"

.

Ia nampakkaget. Mungkin karena ia mengira teenlit pasarnya hanya untuk remaja belasan tahun. Itu artinya, setidaknya umur pembaca minimal 10 tahun hingga 19 tahun.

.

"Anak jaman sekarang ingin cepat-cepat dikatakan dewasa Hyung. Sudah bukan jamannya lagi anak-anak SD ini membaca cerita seperti Putri Salju dan sejenisnya." Jelasku lagi.

.

Suho Hyung kemudian terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

.

Hyung yang satu ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

.

"Maka dari itu, untuk menyunting tulisan sejenis ini hanya butuh satu hal saja Hyung." Sambungku.

.

"Jinjja? Apa itu?" tanya Suho Hyung nampak penasaran.

.

"Jangan dibaca terlalu serius. Biarkan saja tulisan itu mengalir dan Hyung pasti bisa tahu kalau ada yang kurang setelah Hyung membacanya." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

.

Suho Hyung nampak mencoba memahami perkataanku.

.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar bingung karena ini pertama kalinya aku menyunting genre ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

.

"Gwaenchana Hyung." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sehunie?" suara Kyungsoo Hyung kemudian mengagetkan kami.

.

"Ya! Kau berhasil menggaet penulis ternama itu?" tanya Kyungsoo Hyung penasaran.

.

"Ne." Aku kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku malu-malu. Pasti yang Kyungsoo Hyung maksud adalah penulis yang tadi pagi mengajakku makan malam.

.

Tapi bagaimana Hyung yang satu ini tahu? Aishh~ pasti aku akan digodanya.

.

"Ayo cerita! Bagaimana kesan-kesanmu dengan penulis itu. Ku dengar-dengar penulis itu memang berwajah rupawan tapi kepribadiannya agak susah ditebak." cerocos Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

"Anieyo. Luhan-gege orangnya baik kok. Kalau sudah kenal, sebetulnya dia orang yang humoris." balasku tak menyadari ada semburat kemerahan di pipiku.

.

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan penulis itu lagi?"

.

"Nanti malam kami janjian _dinner_." Ujarku pelan. Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahku yang bisa ku rasakan merona kemerahan seperti kepiting rebus.

.

"Omo! Jinjja? Aigooo~ Uri Aegi ternyata sudah dewasa!" teriak Kyungsoo Hyung heboh.

.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

.

Kyungsoo Hyung kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

.

"Pastikan kau membawa pengaman untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kalian terbawa perasaan. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Okay? Ah, satu lagi. Jangan lupa pakai pelumas supaya lancar."

.

Aku terkejut dengan bisikan Kyungsoo Hyung. Wajahku pun rasanya semakin merah tak karuan.

.

"Hyuuuung! Mesum!" teriakku.

.

Kyungsoo Hyung hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. "Aku hanya memberimu saran. Toh itu juga untuk kebaikanmu juga. Awalnya memang terasa aneh, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa." Bisiknya lagi.

.

"Hyuuung!" teriakku sambil memukul lengan Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

Suho Hyung mengamati kami dengan pandangan bingung.

.

Aishhh~

.

Kyungsoo Hyung ini benar-benar!

.

Tapi itu kemudian membuatku berpikir.

.

Bagaimana kalau kejadian di mimpiku menjadi kenyataan?

.

Andwaeee!

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat. Aku kemudian mengambil baju ganti yang sudah ku sediakan dari dalam laci meja kerjaku. Aku lalu menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaianku.

.

Sekembalinya aku dari toilet, Chanyeol Hyung nampak bingung melihatku sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat lebih fresh.

.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol Hyung.

.

Kyungsoo Hyung pun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggodaku.

.

"Uri Sehunie mau kencan, Chanyeol Hyung!"

.

Chanyeol Hyung nampak kaget.

.

"Uri Aegi? Kencan? Mwo? Siapa orang yang berani menggoda Uri Aegi?"

.

Kyungsoo Hyung, Lay Hyung, dan Suho Hyung tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol Hyung yang kelihatan berlebihan.

.

"Penulis yang berwajah rupawan dan berkepribadian sulit ditebak. Penulis yang selalu mendapat jatah satu juta eksemplar untuk setiap cetakan pertamanya." Balas Lay Hyung ikut menggodaku.

.

"Luhan-ssi?" tebak Chanyeol Hyung.

.

"Dahsyat kan Hyung? Uri Aegi jelas mendapat tangkapan yang _high quality_." Ujar Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

Wajah Chanyeol Hyung nampak begitu terkesima saat tahu bahwa aku sedang dekat dengan Luhan-ssi, penulis yang gosipnya memiliki kepribadian yang sulit ditebak.

.

"Daebak!" Chanyeol Hyung kemudian menepuk bahuku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku malu.

.

"Tapi siapa yang _di atas_? Luhan-ssi wajahnya terlalu cantik, Uri Aegi pun kelihatannya lebih cocok _di bawah_." Chanyeol Hyung bertanya begitu frontal.

.

"Itu dia Hyung. Dari luar mereka berdua memang lebih cocok _di bawah_. Tapi menurut gosip yang aku dengar, Luhan-ssi itu lebih agresif daripada yang kita kira. Wajahnya memang cantik tapi kepribadiannya macho tiada dua." Balas Kyungsoo Hyung tak kalah frontal.

.

"Jinjja?" tanya Lay Hyung.

.

Aku kemudian berlindung di balik badan Suho Hyung yang untungnya tak ikut menggodaku.

.

"Makanya tadi aku menyuruhnya mempersiapkan dirinya kalau misalnya nanti mereka kelepasan." balas Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

"Omo! Lihat Uri Aegi jadi tak bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya." sahut Chanyeol Hyung ketika melihatku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik bahu Suho Hyung.

.

"Kalian jangan berlebihan. Sudahlah Sehunie, jangan hiraukan mereka." ujar Suho Hyung menenangkanku.

.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Hyungdeul memang selalu senang menggodaku." bisikku pelan. Aku lalu ke mejaku mengambil tasku.

.

"Kalau begitu, semoga kencanmu sukses ya Sehunie!" Lay Hyung kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

"Ingat yang Hyung bilang tadi : pengaman dan pelumas." Sambung Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

"Chukkae, Uri Aegi!" teriak Chanyeol Hyung.

.

Suho Hyung kemudian menggenggam tanganku. "Biar Hyung antar sampai ke bawah." bisik Suho Hyung.

.

Kami berdua lalu menuju ke lantai bawah. Untunglah ada Suho Hyung yang mau mengantarku. Candaan Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

.

Suho Hyung nampak menyadari kegusaranku.

.

"Sudah. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

.

"Tapi Hyung, bagaimana kalau Hyungdeul benar?" tanyaku.

.

Suho Hyung lalu mengelus kepalaku.

.

"Terkadang cinta memang butuh pengorbanan." Balas Suho Hyung.

.

"Tapi..."

.

Suho Hyung lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

.

"Hubungan kalian masih belum sejauh itu. Lagipula, kalau kalian berdua memang saling mencintai, apalah artinya sebuah posisi." ujarnya.

.

Suho Hyung benar juga. Mungkin aku terlalu paranoid.

.

"Aku hanya bisa berpesan, berikanlah pada orang yang benar-benar pantas menerimanya, supaya kau tak menyesal di kemudian hari." lanjutnya.

.

Aku pun jadi penasaran.

.

"Hyung juga sudah pernah?" tanyaku.

.

Suho Hyung nampak sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

.

"Kapan Hyung melakukannya?" tanyaku lagi. "Jujur ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya buatku kalau memang sampai kejadian." bisikku pelan.

.

Suho Hyung nampak berpikir sejenak.

.

"Sudah lama." Balasnya pelan.

.

"Hyung menyesal sudah melakukannya." Tanyaku lagi.

.

Suho Hyung pun nampak berpikir lagi.

.

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku menyesalinya 100%. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku terlalu muda waktu itu. Tapi sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." jawabnya.

.

Aku kemudian mengingat kejadian kemarin sewaktu Kyuhyun Sajangnim datang ke ruangan kami. Disitu kami baru tahu kalau ternyata dulu Kyuhyun Sajangnim, Kris Hyung, dan Suho Hyung pernah satu sekolah di Kanada.

.

Aku ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Kris Hyung sewaktu Kyuhyun Sajangnim meninggalkan ruang kerja kami. Lay Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hung pun sepertinya tahu itu dan memutuskan keluar sejenak untuk memberi waktu mereka berdua.

.

Mungkinkah dulu Suho Hyung dan Kris Hyung ada hubungan khusus?

.

Molla.

.

Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku untuk bertanya sejauh itu.

.

Kami pun akhirnya tiba di pintu keluar.

.

"Terima kasih karena Hyung sudah mengantarku. Pembicaraan kita tadi setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang." ujarku.

.

Suho Hyung nampak tersenyum.

.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi. Ini sudah lewat jam 7. kau bisa terlambat." Jawab Suho Hyung sambil melihat arlojinya.

.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku pergi dulu!" aku kemudian pamit dan segera berlari menuju stasun kereta.

.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak perlu berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Ini hanya makan malam biasa antara seorang penulis dan seorang editor.

.

Kalau pun nantinya perasaan kami tumbuh lebih dari itu, biarlah itu menjadi urusan nanti. Sekarang kami hanya perlu menikmatinya dan membiarkannya mengalir seperti air.

.

Fighting Sehunie!

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

Hmmm, masih belum jelas apakah _spin off_ ini bakal end disini atau masih bakal berkembang. Kalau dari cerita CN1! sih memang kelihatannya akan masih ada. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, saya tidak bisa janji kapan akan meneruskan _spin off_ versi Sehun ini karena saya masih kewalahan bagi waktu untuk menulis ending ATT yang masih setengah jalan dan CN1!.

.

Terima kasih pula untuk para pembaca setia saya, yang sudah memberi review, yang sudah follow dan menjadikan tulisan saya sebagai salah satu tulisan favorit pembaca. Melihat _trafic_ pembaca ATT yang bisa tembus 11000+ dan CN1! yang bisa tembus 6000+ benar-benar kebanggaan tersendiri buat saya yang notabene masih baru dalam dunia _fanfiction_ ini.

.

Selamat menikmati dan tetap tunggu tulisan-tulisan saya yang berikutnya!

.

\(^o^)/


End file.
